skylanderlord3s_trashfandomcom-20200214-history
Videos Released From the JasonDSmosh/JasonD Channel
Covers (In Chronological Order) * "Space Truckin'" by Deep Purple 2015 * "Back Door Man" by The Doors 2015 * "The Zoo" by Scorpions 2015 * "Blueprint" by Fugazi 2015 * "With a Little Help From My Friends" by The Beatles 2015 * "Aces High" by Iron Maiden 2015 * "I Believe in a Thing Called Love" by The Darkness 2015 * "Texas Flood" by Stevie Ray Vaughan & Double Trouble 2015 * "Spoonman" by Soundgarden 2015 * "The Seeker" by The Who 2015 * "I Hate Myself For Loving You" by Joan Jett & the Blackhearts 2015 * "Roland the Headless Thompson Gunner" by Warren Zevon 2015 * "Electric Funeral" by Black Sabbath 2015 * "We Gotta Get Out of This Place" by The Animals 2015 * "Children of the Revolution" by T. Rex 2015 * "Man on the Moon" by R.E.M 2015 * "Just Like Heaven" by The Cure 2015 * "Entre Nous" by Rush 2015 * "Fire of Unknown Origin" by Blue Oyster Cult 2015 * "Cold as Ice" by Foreigner 2015 * "Holy Diver" by Dio 2015 * "Lost in the Supermarket" by The Clash 2015 * "The Ballad of Dwight Fry" by Alice Cooper 2015 * "Friend of the Devil" by The Grateful Dead 2015 * "Castaway" by Green Day 2015 * "Shadows of the Night" by Pat Benatar 2015 * "Long Train Runnin'" by The Doobie Brothers 2015 * "Love Me Two Times" by The Doors 2015 * "25 or 6 to 4" by Chicago 2015 * "Man in the Box" by Alice in Chains 2015 * "Dear Mr. Fantasy" by Traffic 2015 * "Moneytalks" by AC/DC 2015 * "Dirty Blvd." by Lou Reed 2015 * "Stone Free" by The Jimi Hendrix Experience 2015 * "Don't Think Twice, It's All Right" by Bob Dylan 2015 * "Mr. Spaceman" by The Byrds 2015 * "Grinder" by Judas Priest 2015 * "Rock Lobster" by The B-52's 2015 * "Mystery" by Dio 2015 * "Breakfast in America" by Supertramp 2015 * "Last Train to London" by Electric Light Orchestra 2015 * "I Hope That I Don't Fall in Love With You" by Tom Waits 2015 * "Cemetery Gates" by Pantera 2015 * "The Entertainer" by Billy Joel 2015 * "Don't Look Back in Anger" by Oasis 2015 * "Thorn in My Side" by Eurythmics 2015 * "Show Me the Way" by Peter Frampton 2015 * "Alone Again Or" by Love 2015 * "Easy Livin'" by Uriah Heep 2015 * "Time for Me to Fly" by REO Speedwagon 2016 * "Only You Can Rock Me" by UFO 2016 * "Don't Lie to Me" by Big Star 2016 * "Oh! Darling" by The Beatles 2016 * "Rock Candy" by Montrose 2016 * "Elevation" by Television 2016 * "The Ocean" by Led Zeppelin 2016 * "Contract" by Gang of Four 2016 Guitar Tutorials * "Stairway to Heaven" by Led Zeppelin 2015 * "Day Tripper" by The Beatles 2015 * "All Along the Watchtower" by The Jimi Hendrix Experience 2015 * "Tears in the Rain" by Joe Satriani 2015 * "Carry On Wayward Son" by Kansas 2015 * "Jeremy" by Pearl Jam 2015 * "Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana 2015 * "Wild Side" by Motley Crue 2015 * "Never There" by Cake 2015 * "Brick House" by The Commodores 2015 * "My Sharona" by The Knack 2015 * "Pride and Joy" by Stevie Ray Vaughan 2015 * "Under the Bridge" by Red Hot Chili Peppers 2015 * "The Pretender" by Foo Fighters 2015 * "Sick of Myself" by Matthew Sweet 2015 * "Back in Black" by AC/DC 2015 * "Barracuda" by Heart 2015 * "(Don't Fear) The Reaper" by Blue Oyster Cult 2016 * "The Boys Are Back In Town" by Thin Lizzy 2016 * "Can't Stop" by Red Hot Chili Peppers 2016 * "Santeria" by Sublime 2016 * "Rainbow in the Dark" by Dio 2016 A Brief Rambling of Music (ABRoM) * "Who Was: Nick Drake? (A Brief Rambling of Music)" 1st, 2015 * "My 2015 Rock Hall Ballot Thoughts/Inductee Predictions (A Brief Rambling of Music)" (Predicted Green Day, Joan Jett & the Blackhearts, Stevie Ray Vaughan & Double Trouble, The Marvelettes, and The Smiths) 9th, 2015 * "The Story of The Beatles (A Brief Rambling of Music)" 15th, 2015 * "Hip-Hop's Influence From And On Rock (A Brief Rambling of Music)" 22nd, 2015 * "Upbeat Songs With Effed Up Meanings (A Brief Rambling of Music)" 4th, 2015 * "Who Invented Rock and Roll? (A Brief Rambling of Music)" 10th, 2015 * "Who Were: T. Rex? (A Brief Rambling of Music)" 18th, 2015 * "Ranking Every Album by The Clash (A Brief Rambling of Music)" 20th, 2015 * "A Brief History of EDM (A Brief Rambling of Music)" 30th, 2015 * "Why The Idea of an "Album Guide" is Kind of Stupid (A Brief Rambling of Music)" 7th, 2015 * "Who Was: Ronnie James Dio?" 11th, 2015 * "The Ever Changing Roxy Music Line-Up (A Brief Rambling of Music)" 22nd, 2015 * "The History of the Cowbell in Music (A Brief Rambling of Music)" 31st, 2015 * "Who Was: George Harrison? (A Brief Rambling of Music)" 8th, 2015 * "The Not So Brief History of The Guitar (A Really Brief Rambling of Music)" 27th, 2015 * "What is Lo-fi? (A Brief Rambling of Music)" 1st, 2015 * "Christmas Songs That Are Sorta Messed Up (A Brief Rambling of Music)" 8th, 2015 * "Who Was: Bing Crosby? (A Brief Rambling of Music)" 17th, 2015 * "Classical Christmas Music (A Brief Rambling of Music)" 25th, 2015 * "Why Christmas Music (And General) Radio is So Formatted (A Brief Rambling of Music)" 29th, 2015 * "The Rise and Fall of Funk (A Brief Rambling of Music)" 7th, 2016 * "My 2016 Rock Hall Ballot Thoughts/Inductee Predictions (A Brief Rambling of Music)" (Predicted Cheap Trick, Chicago, Janet Jackson, N.W.A., Steve Miller, and The Cars) 7th, 2016 * "Who's the Better Bassist?: Les Claypool or Flea (A Brief Rambling of Music)" 19th, 2016 * "The Early History of the Keyboard (A Brief Rambling of Music)" 28th, 2016 * "The Rock Hall's Biggest Snubs (A Brief Rambling of Music)" 4th, 2016 * "Who Were: Cream? (A Brief Rambling of Music)" 10th, 2016 * "Bruce Springsteen's Best Song (A Brief Rambling of Music)" 19th, 2016 * "Why Thelonious Monk Is One of the Best Pianists to Ever Live (A Brief Rambling of Musc)" 28th, 2016 * "My 2017 Rock Hall Ballot Thoughts/Inductee Predictions (A Brief Rambling of Music)" (Predicted 2Pac, Janet Jackson, Joan Baez, Journey, and Pearl Jam) * "My 2018 Rock Hall Ballot Thoughts/Inductee Predictions (A Brief Rambling of Music)" (Predicted Bon Jovi, LL Cool J, Nina Simone, Radiohead, Rage Against the Machine, and The Cars) * "My 2019 Rock Hall Ballot Thoughts/Inductee Predictions (A Brief Rambling of Music)" (Predicted Def Leppard, Janet Jackson, Radiohead, Rage Against the Machine, Stevie Nicks, and The Cure) 10 Minute Reviews * "INXS - Kick (10 Minute Review #1)" 15th, 2016 stars * "The Who - Who's Next (10 Minute Review #`2) 20th, 2016 stars * "Now Now - Threads (10 Minute Review #3)" 24th, 2016 stars * "Nick Drake - Pink Moon (10 Minute Review #4)" 25th, 2016 stars * "Descendents - Milo Goes to College (10 Minute Review #5) 1st, 2016 stars * "The Beatles - Rubber Soul Songs Sang By Jason On Non-JasonDSmosh/JasonD Videos * "I Wanna Know What Love Is" by Foreigner in the Seriously Stupid Sleepover video "Sexy Girlfriend Machine w/ Ian, Anthony, & Jason" * "Go Your Own Way" by Fleetwood Mac in the "OH NO, WE'RE SINGING AGAIN" Game Bang video. He ended up getting first place. * "All Things Must Pass" by George Harrison in the January 24th, 2020 video "Jason's Goodbye Game Bang!" This is the episode in which he permanently retired from Smosh to produce music and also open up the Hall of Music to the public. (Doesn't exist depending if in the universe where he never quits.) Category:Lists Category:Lists of Episodes Released From a Youtube Channel